Sierra Green
"Score (number) for the smart one," -Sierra to Ted Sierra Green is the main prontagonist of the book. She is the younger sister of Theodore (Ted) Green and the daughter of Christopher and Persephone Green . Her mother is also known as the Goddess of Spring, and the Queen of the Underworld. Being the daughter of a goddess, she inherits the power to control plants from her. Her best friend is Naomi Richardson , who has the power to change her size. Her friends also include Mirage and Charlie Majors, who also have powers. She is a new student in Summerdale Falls Academy. Early Life Sierra was born sometime in Spring to Christopher and Persephone Green, after her older brother Ted. Ever since she was two, her mother has been teaching her how to use her powers wisely. She had befriended Naomi before the first grade. She had a few hobbies as a kid, such as tree-climbing and scuba-diving. It is possible that she has been proving her brother wrong about everything at a young age. She claims she was born much, much smarter than him. She was also sad when Naomi had to move to London in the first grade. Before people knew her name, they would always call her 'Little Plant Girl', until both Sierra and her mother got very irritated by the nickname, so they got the people to stop calling her that. Unfortunately, so of Sierra's cousins on her mother's side still call her that nickname. She was able to get over it, but if people still call her that, she would use her powers to shut their mouths. Growing up, she started becoming the main target of her cousins Dakota and Virginia's pranks. Nobody in her family believes that they keep pranking her, for Dakota and Virginia always act innocent so that they don't get in trouble. However, the only person who ever believes her is Naomi, who has actually been pranked by the two. At Summerdale Falls Academy Unlike her brother Ted, Sierra is a new student in Summerdale Falls Academy. Because of her power to control plants, she attends the academy with her brother. On her first day, she finally sees Naomi after eight years of her in Scotland. They immediately become best friends again. She quickly befriends Mirage and Charlie Majors, after they were the only two people who didn't laugh at her taunting childhood nickname, Ted's best friend and her crush Zac Dalton and even the principal, Principal Anderson, whose daughter, Eyrie, dates Ted. However, she also becomes rivals with the school diva, Gem Diamond , and her bestie Delancey, after Gem taunts her with the nickname. The two begin to hate Sierra after she lands Gem in detention and after Sierra's artwork was also favoured by their art teacher Mr. Watterson, who usually favors'' only Delancey's artwork. Appearance Sierra has long, curly light brown hair and baby blue eyes. She usually wears her favourite style of clothes; floral and sweet. She always wears blouses and skirts, but at times, she wears jeans. When she plays basketball, she wears her own sports uniform, a red and white T-shirt (with the number 74 on it) with a pair of red shorts and white sneakers with her hair tied in a high ponytail. Many boys, such as Zac and Trevor, find her to be effortlessly beautiful. Personality Sierra is a smart, girly, kind, confident and strong-spirited girl who is not afraid to speak her mind, unless if it comes to boys. She always gets good grades and hardly gets in trouble, whether if she caused it or not. If she gets angry, one of the only things that will calm her down would be her cat Miss Sassy, who she really gets along with, probably because her mother can talk to animals. She can be agressive at times, like when one of Ted's prankster friends suggested to prank her. She can also get revenge easily after someone has done something bad to her. Unfortunately, she is not able to get revenge on her cousins Dakota and Virginia, who always prank her from time to time. She can also be a bit insecure, such as when she knew her brother was getting very suspicious on her crush on Zac. After he tells her he already knows, she makes him promise to not tell Zac, by saying that she'll never humiliate him in public again, but he rejects, telling her that she ''has done it before, and humiliates him anyway. Then she offers to massage his feet after every football practice, but again, he rejects. Then she gives him 50 bucks, and he keeps the secret. She is very superiour over her brother Ted, often humiliating him at places. She claims she was born much smarter than him, after he scored a C+ on a pop quiz that she could ace on the same year. When in public, she often threatens to humilate him unless he will do what she tells him to do at home. She can show that she is sporty, always getting goals in basketball. She loves climbing trees, scuba-diving, horseback-riding and especially basketball. She also loves animals, like her Persian cat Miss Sassy. Despite her love for fun and adventure, she can be very responsible and trustworthy. Her mother trusted her to get Nana's boysenberry pie instead of Ted, who said he was lifting weights. When her parents left for a business trip to Australia, they left Sierra in charge and looked after Ted responsibly, by making him his breakfast, lunch and dinner and such. When they came back, they were surprised that they could trust Sierra to be left with her brother at home. Relationships 'Naomi Richardson' Sierra and Naomi have been friends for a long time, and became best friends ever since they saw each other in Summerdale Falls Academy. When they were in first grade, Naomi had to leave for Scotland, making Sierra really miss her. Naomi acts like a tour guide to Sierra around the school. They are always with each other in school, unless one of them is absent. Naomi knows Sierra's crush on Zac as well as Sierra knows Naomi's crush on Austin. They love talking to each other because they know that they have lots to talk about. Naomi is very fond of Sierra's family, and they all like her. Naomi is very close to Sierra, showing that she knows what she hates about the Annual Green Family Reunion, Dakota and Virginia. Naomi herself hates them as much as Sierra does, due to being a target of their pranks before. Naomi often gives Sierra advice when she has troubles, and Sierra loves that about her. It is shown that Naomi strongly supports her friendship (and later romance) with Trevor after they have their first enconter. 'Ted Green' Ted is Sierra's older brother. Although they are two years apart, Sierra is already smarter than him that he cannot control her when their parents are away. They often argue with each other, and Sierra would always win. They do not trust each other with secrets, and Sierra would always end up giving him money to make him shut up. Whenever Ted has a problem, Sierra always answer sarcastically, when she is actually giving an idea to help him. Sierra loves her brother and would be devastated if something bad had happened to him, although she never shows her devastation. 'Trevor Creston' The two first met when Charlie insisted that Sierra get his autograph for her due to her excessive nervousness when she was taken to his concert. When he looked up to her face, he was astonished by her natural beauty. Later, his uncle and Sierra's art teacher, Mr DiArtilauris, pays her to tutor him in Math since it is his weakest subject and he is homeschooled. She is surprised to acknowledge that he does not live in a mansion (since she thinks that all teen sensations do so) and he loves living in a home of simplicity with his parents. He develops a crush on her in which she is not sure she returns, as she still likes Zac. Surprisingly, he also has a superpower like her, which is to strongly sense danger of his loved ones and to fiercely and aggressively attack the ones who have them. She questions why he doesn't just attend the academy with the other people like him. He responded that he would be hard for him since he has to continue his career to help his family. In Captured, he feels a strong sense of danger for Sierra when she gets abducted in the forest, and his crush for her becomes a true love for her. He, along with Naomi and the twins, go looking for him as he uses his powers as a detector and feels a stronger sense when they are close. After they manage to rescue Sierra (though she is very capable of saving herself), he invites her to watch him live among a live studio audience when he is invited to be on 10 AM With Nina! ''and when he is asked about his romantic life, he confesses his love for Sierra, who is unaware of his crush until he says her name. After the show, everyone goes outside to leave until she spots Trevor. He walks towards her with open arms as she jumps into them. She tells him that she strongly feels the same way for him and the two share a very compassionate kiss. 'Zac Dalton' Sierra's former crush. Zac is Ted's best friend, making Sierra feel awkward whenever she's around him. But she is unaware that Zac actually returns her feelings. She admires his cuteness, intelligence and modesty. Zac usually makes a fool of himself in front of Sierra, and she finds that very cute. When she finishes her lunch early, she and Naomi would go watch him and Ted practise football. He has the power of empathy, having the ability to feel the emotions, thoughts, hopes, desires and dreams of others, but he refuses to use it on girls to show respect for their feelings, especially Sierra, in case she has feelings for another, meaning Zac is also unaware of Sierra's feelings for him. They seem to get along very well as friends, often using their friendship to help hide their feelings for each other. They are both equally smart, normally agreeing in some subjects of Ted's homework when Zac comes over. They respect each other's feelings, not wanting to get in the way of each other's social life. However, Sierra's feelings for Zac get mingled once meeting Trevor properly. She then has confused feelings for both boys throughout the books. Later, Zac, unaware of this, breaks her heart by dating another. She witnesses their kiss behind the cafeteria and runs away. Zac gave chase and followed her to her locker down the West Wing. She demanded that he left her alone and move on with her life. Zac suddenly realizes that she had liked him. He apoligizes to her but tells her that he had felt the same way before, but he thought she had a romantic relationship with Trevor and moved on. Sierra recalls the moment that Trevor had asked to take her to the fair and thinks so. She later manages to get over the heartbreak and goes for Trevor instead. 'Persephone Green' Persephone is Sierra's mother. Sierra and Persephone have a very strong mother/daughter relationship, and are very close to one another. Other than Naomi, Sierra also consults to her mother when she has a problem. Although they usually get along, Sierra and Persephone argue a little when it comes to her cousins Dakota and Virginia, who act like angels around Persephone but always prank Sierra when no adults are there. Persephone loves her daughter and puts full trust in her, but sometimes worries about her when she goes to teen parties and such. Persephone keeps her family on land a secret from her other husband Hades. She is very depressed to be without the people she loves for half a year and forced to be with Hades for the other half. Apparently, she used to tell stories about herself to her children when they were kids. 'Christopher Green' He is Sierra's father, who loves her very much. Sierra loves him just as much. Being a successful surgeon, he comes back from work with gifts from patients from time to time 'Mirage and Charlie Majors' Sierra met the twin girls on her first day at Summerdale Falls Academy. They were two of the three people who didn't laugh at her when Gem taunted her with her childhood nickname. They liked her when they saw her. Charlotte loves being with Sierra's pet cat Roxy, who shows that she likes her too. If it weren't for the two, she wouldn't have ever met her future boyfriend Trevor. They are also shown to support her relationship with Trevor and actually wanted her to end up with him. 'Gem Diamond' The richest and most popular student in Summerdale Falls. According to Naomi, she is the school diva. She and Sierra had become rivals with Gem ever since they first met. In Science class, Sierra was partnered up with Gem for an experiment with plants, and ended up langding Gem in detention for taking credit of Sierra's successful single-handed work. Sierra even hates Delancey Walsh, Gem's best friend, just as much as she hates Gem. Gem is snobby, rich, vain and snooty, which are the main reasons why Sierra hates her. Gem knows about Sierra's childhood nickname, and had taunted her with it when she met her. Sierra used her power to shut Gem's mouth with vines. Gem loves to brag about her new things, like her new cellphone, to Sierra, who actually couldn't care less about what she says. 'Delancey Walsh' Not much is known about their relationship, but Sierra definitley hates Delancey for being Gem's friend. Delancey shows hatred towards Sierra as well at times, when she helps Gem humiliate her at school. Trivia *Sierra is the granddaughter of the god Zeus and the goddess Demeter. *Sierra is a quick thinker, often for revenges. She even thinks of ways to get revenge on her cousins Dakota and Virginia, but never uses them, worried she might get in trouble. *She and Naomi have been friends for almost 10 years. *She will, unwillingly, daydream at different places, mostly about boys, and will (usually) be woken up by Ted, or any other person around her. *Her favourite food is vegetarian lasagne, and her favourite dessert is a red velvet cupcake. *Boys is Sierra's most sensitive subject to talk about, especially around her brother Ted or her father. *She is right-handed. *She has not had her first kiss yet, but hopes to get hers from Zac. *She is just as athletic as her brother, but hardly ever plays sports at school. *She has been said to be gorgeous without trying by Naomi, Zac, Trevor, her father and the Goddess of Beauty, Aphrodite, herself. She even jokes that she doesn't very much look like the daughter of Persephone but more like her ''own daughter. Category:Characters